Neutrality is More Fun
by Batmarcus
Summary: The lines between good and evil can often be blurred but for the newest girl in Adam's life, there is no line. AU to New Kid series. Co-Authored with Better a Freak Than a Fake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of the revamped, Neutrality is More Fun. Co-Authored with Better a Freak Than a Fake! We hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Adam Garcia Shapiro sat atop a building alone looking out over second dimension Danville. The last few weeks had been intense. From the battle with Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz to now. The hardest part, emotionally anyway had been Katie's choice to stay with James.

Which left Adam feeling alone and angry at the base with all the couples to the point he was on far too many shifts then could be healthy. He sighed continuing to watch for anything odd.

_'Just another boring night.'_ He thought.

Just then, as if the universe wanted to prove Adam wrong something crosses his vision but it went so fast and was far enough that even with his newly enhanced vision he couldn't tell what it was.

Deciding to go investigate he stood stretched and dove off the building pulling out a grappling hook and swinging towards where he had seen whatever it was.

He landed on a different building in the right area and looked to try to find any other sign.

There it was again a quick flash near a large company that made computer parts as well as military hardware under the table. So followed again.

He noticed it slip through a window and followed since being the second-in-command of Firestorm and now having just reason it was not trespassing.

By the time he slipped in who or whatever it was, was down the hall.

"Fast." He muttered.

He ran in that direction though not wasting any more time.

"Hey!" He called out sliding after it through a door.

He was surprised to find a girl who appeared to be about his own age with tanned skin, dressed in all black with a hood and mask the went up to her cheek bones oddly backwards from most stereotypical masks. Now they were in the same room though which had only one door.

"You know something tells me you don't belong here." Adam said closing the door behind him sealing them in.

"What was your first clue?" She droned her hand finding the hilt of a machete but not making any other move yet.

"Probably, the mask and the speed." Adam said holding the handle of his sword.

"You realized Doofenshmirtz is dead right?" He stated assuming that she must be with his company.

"Hard not to."

"So, it's not personal for you then. You are a bounty Hunter aren't you?" He asked.

"Mercenary," She corrected there being a huge difference.

"Oh even better. Now give me one reason not to take you down." Adam said.

"You really think you could?"

"I do, but neither of us knows each other very well."

"What if I was just to tell you who hired me and leave empty handed? Would you leave me be then?"

"Yes, as then it would have only been a break in."

"How can I be sure you wouldn't anyway?"

"You can't be, but it is your best escape shot."

"Well, it was Charles Munton. Do what you may with that."

"I will now given your speed, how am I sure you are empty handed?"

"You really are just going to have to trust you got here in time."

She pulled out a large file and opened it up. "Relax, it's mine." She said flipping through and pulling out a piece of paper handing it to Adam. "This mission's details. If the object in question is here I obviously don't have it."

Adam sighed and looked through the room finding the motherboard she had been sent for in its place.

"Fine, you're clean on theft anyway." He said.

"Can I leave then?"

"I should not let you go." Adam said.

"You said you would."

"I'm saying I shouldn't not that I won't." He sighed.

She took that making a break before he could say anymore.

"Hey wait!" He called chasing after her.

She was off into the night before he could though.

'_Damn she is fast, who was she?'_ He thought deciding to look up know mercenaries back at base.

He took out his grappling gun and headed out as well but this time just back to base.

* * *

"Odd night." He muttered arriving at base.

Knowing he won't be able to sleep right anyways he went right to a computer to look into the archives. There she was Olivia, thought they had no last name on record she was tagged as a high threat level. She was extremely good for her line of work, very high demand as he could guess from that file she had.

"Everything on here from theft to arson, possibly murder."

They weren't all bad though. There were many reports from the good side as well.

"Rescue operations, bodyguard missions. If there were ever a definition for neutral it's her."

"She certainly is an enigma."

"Who is?" Asked James voice from behind him.

"Nothing," Adam snapped closing the report.

"Adam, come on man, your still mad?"

"Yes, James. I am. You're supposed to be my best friend. How can you do that?"

"I'm sorry I was hurt and felt alone and I let it blind me." He said.

"Yet you're still with her."

"Oh you meant mine and Katie's being together. There is nothing I can do not that I wanted to. She chose me Adam it's that simple."

Adam huffed and just left the room.

"Adam, please!" James said before Adam slammed the door shut behind him.

James sighed, '_He can't be mad forever can he?'_

Then againhe remembered it was Adam...maybe he could.

_'There must be a way to get him to forgive me."_

James sighed walking out of the room to think.

* * *

Adam just headed down the hall but came across Isabella.

"Hey Isa how are you?" He asked.

"Okay, how are you though?"

"I...I'm not sure anymore," Adam admitted.

"We can tell." Isabella sighed.

"We who?" Adam asked.

"Everyone really."

"Right, well sorry about that." He said.

"I guess it is to be expected." She sighed looking down.

"It's not your fault."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Well there is nothing to be done about it." Adam said.

"Something new seems to be on your mind though."

"Well, yeah theirs something new." He said carefully.

"Well, what is it?"

"Who more like I met a mercenary tonight."

"Really? What happened?"

Adam leaned on the wall and told her everything.

"Holly crap," Isabella muttered.

"Yeah I know right?"

"So, what does this mean then?"

"There's a mercenary in town and I need to find her."

"Why did you let her go the first time?"

"Honestly I am not sure she was gone before I could complete my thought.

"Very impressive, and even you couldn't catch her?"

"Yeah she's quick." Adam sighed.

"Must be."

"I'll find her though I suppose I should sleep." He sighed.

"Yes you should." Isabella said seriously.

"Okay, night Isa." He said.

"Goodnight, Adam."

Adam sighed heading to bed, knowing he would not sleep well. He did at least try though. He slept for about five hours before waking again. Wasn't too bad for recently so he got out of bed.

He showered dressed then decided to see if there was any more on he tried to look, it requested a password for classified information.

He sighed and put hi password in.

'Password not accepted. Access denied.'

"What? Access blocked?" He asked confused.

"How could it not…?"

_'Did she hack our system?'_ He wondered.

_'No, no one can be that good.'_

Still what could it be then? He had found it so easily last time.

"Maybe she did." He sighed.

"That would mean she is still in town." He muttered to himself.

"That's a start at least."

"Time to go hunting." He said heading to the garage for a motorcycle.

He took his favorite and headed out. He decided to start with cheaper hotels just in case.

* * *

That was clearly getting him nowhere though.

"Well damn it! Where else would she stay!?" He muttered leaning against his motorcycle.

He decided to try some of the more expensive ones. The first two were duds, but in the third and by far the most expensive hotel he showed her photo and the women said;

"Oh her? She's in the penthouse suite."

_'Unbelievable,'_ He thought. "Thanks, Ma'am."

"You're welcome." She said.

He went over to the elevator.

He rode it to the penthouse noticing how nice this place was.

"She's certainly been raking in a lot."

"Yes I am." Said a female voice as the doors opened into a large living room that over looked the city.

"So you 'let me go' then hunt me down. That's kind of creepy." Olivia puzzled.

"I just I don't know I am off lately, and somehow I feel like finding you would help."

"You came to the wrong place. Just head back to Firestorm or wherever you came from."

"You clearly do not know this, but there is not great for me either." Adam said.

She hesitated but sighed stepping aside. "Fine, come in."

"Thank you." Adam said entering and looking around at the elaborate room decorations.

"So, what's going on with you then?"

"Adam sighed and told her everything that had happened from his dads death to last night, he had no idea why it had been her, but he supposed he would have to open up to someone eventually.

"So, basically lately my life is...not the best." Adam finished.

"That is terrible." She said, running a hand through her hair which with the hood gone he could see was a dark brown.

Adam had to admit she was pretty.

"Yeah not thrilling and like I said. I do not know why but I thought finding you might help." He said.

"Well, I'm not the best at this stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"I handle clients. That's about it."

"Sounds like a lonely life."

"You get used to it. Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm lonely."

"I suppose but it still does not sound ideal."

"Well, I was never very sociable, even before all of this started."

"How did all this start?"

"I was seven. My house had caught on fire burning to the ground. I had just barely made it out but my parents weren't able to. I had nowhere to go so I was stuck on the streets for a long time but I needed some way to survive. At the very least, I needed food. I needed a place to sleep without catching pneumonia once winter comes."

"So you fell into Mercenary work that young?"

"Pretty much, I didn't really have many other options."

"True, it also explains why you're so good."

"Yeah, really just lots and lots of practice."

"You should consider formal training at some point." He said.

"You can't really without picking a side."

"Fair enough, but just hire someone or get a partner." Adam said.

"Where would I even start?"

"Find someone well trained that you can convince to join you and that you can trust."

"No one well trained would ever agree."

"Never know unless you try." Adam said.

"I'm way too far into neutral territory. Anyone good wouldn't because of all the bad things I've done and anyone evil wouldn't because of all the good things I've done."

"Have you ever asked anyone?"

"No,"

"Well why not try? I am sure there are jobs you have had to pass up because you had no partner."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?" Adam asked confused.

"Be my partner."

"You want me to be your partner? A few moments ago you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Well… you did make a good point though."

"How long do I have to think about it?"

"As much time as you need really."

"Okay, give me time then and I'll leave you alone. I will come back later."

"Fair enough,"

"Thank you." He said offering his hand.

She just looked at it confused.

"You shake it." Adam said.

"Oh duh, sorry," She said, and shook it.

He nodded and headed downstairs.

_'Well, that was definitely unexpected.'_ He thought on his way down.

_'Do I want to be a mercenary?'_ He thought putting his helmet on.

It was certainly a thought that had never crossed his mind before.

Still maybe it was what he needed time away. Plus thinking back to his first encounter he knew how that would have ended if she was only evil. So there are some advantages to it.

_'Why not try?'_ He thought.

He looked back up to her suite.

_'The best room in the best hotel and she seems stress free nearly.'_ He thought.

At this point there was pretty much no question.

_'Why not, but to go back empty handed will not help her confidence in me.'_ He thought.

He got on his bike and headed off trying to think of how to do this.

_'I need some sort of peace offering.'_ He thought.

Knowing most people he'd encounter at the mainbase would just get extremely awkward with, he got a different idea pulling out his teleporter. He stopped his motorcycle not wanting to leave it behind and typed the coordinates to one of the abandon back up bases in St. Lois.

* * *

He appeared instantly in a dark room in the building since no one had been there in a long while.

"Activate Firestorm Base code 3346."

The light came on as well as multiple different machines.

"Second in command recognized," It said.

"Good," he said, heading to an inventing room.

He set to work for several hours. Once it was done he headed back though. He packed the supplies away in specially made packs and set off again teleporting to the alley beside Olivia's hotel. Having not been seen he put the teleporter away and headed in.

* * *

"She's expecting you." The woman at the front desk.

"I figured as much." He said, and headed up.

"Are you done thinking?"

"Yes I am and I will."

"You will?" She asked seeming shocked but pleased.

"Yes I will. Once I thought about it, it seemed to be the obvious choice."

"Good, then welcome to the world of a Mercenary." She said.

"Thank you, I brought you something though."

"Really?" She asked walking over.

He nodded pulling out what he made.

It was a suit with a single sleeve black belly shirt the one sleeve running down all the way to a fingerless glove with a regular black glove on the other side, skin tight black pants with a split tail and scull belt along with black boots, finally a pair of light purple square shades.

"This is a suit I made for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I thought it would help you trust me, plus you can adjust it so it covers your whole body."

"The goggles in and out of helmet form include a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and Starlight night-vision goggles. The gauntlets and boots each contain eight compartments in which you can store items. They have a self-destruct feature built into them, in case the wrong hands get a hold of them. The suits contain a one-use-only Taser charge, which automatically emits a high-voltage electrical shock when someone attempts to tamper with either the boots or gauntlets, or helmets. Each gauntlet's sections can contain a wide array of equipment, such as sonic or smoke pellets, grapple guns, knockout gas capsules and throwing tracers. The right gauntlets are also equipped with a 100,000-volt stun gun."

"Like the gauntlets, the boots already carry vital elements like flares, a rebreather as protection against any airborne non-contact toxins and underwater oxygen, a mini-computer, GPS and a minidisk rewritable drive. As well as lock picks, a first aid kit, a mini-cellphone, flexi-cuffs, antitoxin assortment, signal flares, wireless listening devices and a small halogen flashlights," Adam said pausing to breath.

"Wow! You really went above and beyond you have a suit too though right?" She asked admiring her own.

"Yes I do."

"Let's see it." She said picking up her own.

He pulled out his own and she was amazed looking it over.

Adams suit was a red and black armored body suit that went all the way up the neck. With a dark gold utility belt and dark gold bandleaders on either arm. It had an odd helmet that covered his face except for his mouth and hair and seemed to connect and disconnect from the rest of the suit when he needed it too.

"Glad you like them?" Adam said.

"Yeah they are amazing."

"Good, they were a lot of work."

"I can tell I still can't believe you said yes."

"There were a lot of good points to it."

"I'm glad you did though."

"I can imagine."

"Well no need to be arrogant."

"I more meant in general."

"Oh! Well yeah thank you." She said blushing.

"It's my pleasure."

"So, do you have to go resign?" She asked.

"No but I should probably warn my sister."

"Okay I'll go change." She said.

He put down his suit taking back out his teleporter.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"I figured. I'll see you soon then."

He nodded and vanished reappearing in front of Isabella.

* * *

Despite that she should be used to the teleporters she jumped slightly but instantly recovered, "Hey Bro."

"Listen I have been thinking about this and I am going to take a leave from Firestorm." Adam said.

"Really?" She asked, obviously shocked by that.

"Yeah really, not forever but being around all this and everything with James and Katie, my head is not where it should be."

"I understand." She said, and went over hugging him. "You're not going to go evil though are you?"

"No way Isa." He said.

"Then it's okay. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too I will be in touch."

"Okay, I trust you."

"I love you Isa."

"I love you, too, Adam."

"See you around." He said hugging her.

"Yeah, see you around."

He smiled and then vanished reappearing back in the Penthouse.

* * *

"Well, that has been taken care of." Adam said to the door to Olivia's room since she was changing.

"Good and you really are sure about this?"

"Yes I really am." Adam said.

"Good." She smiled opening the door now all dressed.

"How do I look?" She asked.

His jaw hit the ground.

"So, I am guessing I look good?" She asked smiling.

"Amazing,"

"Good to know." She said, winking at him. "Now, before you get changed I get to have some fun. I've never done this on another person before."

"Done what?" Adam asked.

"We need to change your look." She smirked. "It's pretty much mandatory. You do it all the time and don't worry. If you decide you want to return to Firestorm, I can change it back."

"Okay, so wait this is not your natural look?" He asked.

"No it isn't, Olivia isn't my birth name either."

"Well I ever get to see your real face or know your real name?"

"Well, I don't really see why not. I think I have a picture here somewhere."

"Well we can find it later." Adam said.

"Right, so let's get started."

"Sit down." She said motioning to a couch.

He did and she set straight to work.

"Any hair or eye color preference?" She asked.

"Well, for the hair, I like red."

"Alright how about Auburn red hair and green eyes?" She asked.

"That works if you can."

"Alright hold still." She said.

She was done very soon.

"Here we go." She said holding up a mirror.

His hair and eyes were as she said but the hair was also now short and spiked.

"Like it?" She asked hopefully.

"I love it."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's also amazing really."

"It's a talent."

"How'd you learn how to do that?"

"It's just a quick DNA alter." She shrugged.

"You say that like it's easy."

"It is, really." She shrugged.

"Well, I guess for you."

Really it's easy to do."

"Think you could teach me?"

"Sure I can if you teach me to fight."

"You clearly know plenty but I can."

"Good then deal." She said.

"Should I get changed now?"

"Yes, we have a client to see."

"Got it." He said, taking his suit.

"Over to the right is the second room." She said.

He nodded and headed there.

_'He's a nice guy.'_ She thought smiling.

_'That could be a problem with this and many others, though. Guess I'll have to get him used to it.'_

She knew she didn't have much time to do so for this first client though.

_'I'll just keep an eye on him. Probably would have been best for me to handle most of this part his first time anyways.'_ She thought, knowing he most likely has no exposure to how this works.

"Ready." He said coming out dressed in all but his helmet.

"You look great." She said, looked him up and down.

"Thank you" he said barely keeping from turning red.

"We have to go though and this being your first time you should probably just let me do the talking."

"Got it; so, I follow your lead."

"Exactly, you ready."

"Yeah lead on." He said transforming his helmet into sunglasses mode.

"Right," she said, opening a window in the penthouse and taking out her grappling gun.

He followed and they swung away.

* * *

They came to a jet black building with green windows.

"Interesting building." He said as they landed in front of it.

"Yes it is. From Wolfgang Industries."

"I have heard that name before." He said.

"They were partners with Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated."

"They were?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, so that's probably where you heard of them."

"Oh okay," He said awkwardly.

"Hey...what's your name?" She asked.

"Adam," he said, embarrassed that he hadn't told her.

"Oh, nice name." She said.

"Thank you, so, let's head in?"

"Yes, remember follow my lead." She said entering.

They were soon met with a girl the same age as them. "Since when do you have a partner?"

"Since today." Olivia said.

"I understand you have an assignment."

"Yes I do, I need something and it's hard to buy even for me, so I was hoping you could get a hold of it."

"So, what is it then?"

"Just a little chemical called Pazzazium Infinianite." She said.

"How much does this mean to you?"

"Quite a bit. What is your price?" She asked.

"For something like this, 20 million. Paid on arrival as always."

"Sounds alright to me." She said offering Olivia her hand.

Olivia took it and warned, "We might see what we can do."

"Alright the 20 million for a retrieval or 10 million for information leading to it." She said.

"Deal,"

"Good we'll see you soon then."

"Maybe," she said, and headed out.

"That was easy." Adam said.

"Yeah, she's not usually one to haggle."

"Really why not?"

"Money to burn. You know the type?"

"More money than can be spent?"

"Pretty much."

"Interesting you work with her a lot?"

"Not a lot but quite a few times." She said, pulling back out her grappling hook.

"Well at least she pays well."

"That she does. Plus, as a mercenary you don't have to actually do it. You just only get paid if you do."

"Well that's good."

She nodded. "We need to go though."

"So, where do we start looking?" Adam asked.

"Oh, we're not looking."

"Oh thank goodness." He said.

"Yeah, like I said you don't have to accept every assignment that comes your way."

"Still you're giving up 20 million." He pointed out.

"I'm not going to hand victory over to either side on a silver platter like that though."

"Okay I got it."

"Yeah, a major point in be neutral."

"So, then no client today?"

"There's plenty in the file to choose from."

"Alright then I am still following your lead."

"Let's get back to the hotel first though." She said, and took off.

He followed her. Admiring how good she looked swinging through the air. She soon made it back through the window they headed out of.

* * *

"So then what now?"

"We look through and choose something or just relax."

"How about we relax I can make you something."

"That sounds good."

"Good, what do you like?"

"Chicken." She said simply

"Okay I can do a lot with that." He said.

"You like to cook I take it?"

"Yes, I really do." Adam said.

"It is fun."

"You cook?" Adam asked surprised.

"Hard to get off on your own so long and not."

"Yeah I suppose so."

"Can I help?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Let's go then." She insisted, taking him to the kitchen.

"How good are you?"

"Pretty good."

"Who's better?" She wondered.

"Maybe this calls for a competition."

"Bring it on." Adam said.

"Scoring system?"

"Presentation and taste."

"We don't have anyone to judge though without being completely biased towards their own."

"Call a maid?"

"That could work."

"So deal?" He asked.

"What's the wager?"

"I win and you show me how you really look." Adam said.

"If I win then you tell me why you choose to join me."

"That sounds fair." Adam said.

"Deal then, go!"

They both scattered through the kitchen. They focused hard on preparing the best dish.

Adam went simple, with Chicken over rice with a light cream sauce and fruit salad as the side. Olivia had went with chicken as well since that's what they were talking about but had it Parmesan crusted with a side of steamed spinach.

"Looks good." Adam said impressed.

"So does yours, let's see who won though." She said taking the hotels phone.

"I need a maid up here please."

"Right away, Olivia."

"Thank you." She said.

She hung up and turned to Adam. "She should be up soon."

"Good so ready to lose?" Adam asked.

"Not a chance."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I am going to like working with you." Adam said

"I think I will, too."

"Hopefully I do not disappoint."

"I don't think you will." She said, as the maid arrived.

"You called for me?" She asked

"Yes, we have an unusual request."

"Well, We are here to serve."

"Could you judge our cooking contest here?"

"Your cooking contest?" She asked

"Yeah," Olivia said, and motioned to the dishes.

"Well Alright."

She went over to the dishes and tried Olivia's first.

"It's really good cooked just right too."

With that she moved on to Adam's.

"Very good, simple yet classic and very well put off."

"So, which do you like?"

She thought for a short while before pointing to Adam's.

"Thank you ma'am." Olivia said

She left leaving Adam VERY happy.

"So, I win huh?"

"Yes, you do." She admitted.

"So, my reward?" He asked

"I have a picture actually. Just let me get it."

He nodded and began to clean the kitchen. She headed to her room. Adam cleaned the kitchen then waited in the living room.

* * *

She came back with a picture of an eight-year-old girl with bobcut honey blond hair, icy blue eyes, and slightly pale skin and gave it to Adam. "It was taken two weeks before the fire."

"You were a cute kid." He said smiling at the family photo.

"I guess so, her name was Kristina Goldflinger. She had a pretty nice life back in Russia but was never very social and never even suspected she would end up the way she did. Then the flames came and she was all alone lost, starving, no where to go. She'd do anything she had to to simply get through the next day. She had to skills, she was smart, fast, and knew how to fight. After a while, she became Olivia and in a way... Kristina died in that fire with her parents." Olivia explained sadly. "It feels like a life time away yet still too soon."

Adam walked over and hugged her.

"Believe me, I know the pain of parental loss, it never really goes away." He sighed

"That it doesn't." She sighed laying against his chest.

"You know, I really think your parents would be proud." He said holding her.

"You do?"

"Yeah I really do, look how amazing their daughter grew up to be." He said

"I guess you do make a good point. I'm sure your dad would be, too."

"You think so?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Definitely."

"Thank you." Adam said

"You don't need to thank me."

"I still am." He said not letting go of her.

"Well, thank you, too."

"Why me?" He asked

"The same reason."

Olivia felt odd, she could feel her heartbeat increase as they just stood here, comforting each other over the whirlwind both their lives had become since losing parents.

"This is weird." She admitted.

"What?" He asked

"Just kind of being here like this."

"Oh, uh sorry." He said letting her go.

"It's okay. It wasn't really a bad weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure."

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so."

"I liked it." He admitted

"I… I think I did, too."

"I'm just, I am bad with feelings." She added.

"I can understand that."

"I don't know what was wrong." She said

"Well, it must have been a long time since you did something like that."

"It has been...can you hug me again please?" She asked

So he did.

* * *

**A/N: Long first chapter we know, but thanks for reading! See you next chapter! Leave a review if you like. **


	2. Chapter 2: Discomfort Zones

**A/N: We have both been super busy, and it slowed us down a bit. **

* * *

It was a while before they had separated for the hug both searching for something to say. "I...need to change." She said.

Adam just nodded as she left to her room. She shut her door and locked it. _'What was that!?'_ She thought. She looked back at the locked door just trying to sort SOMETHING out.

_'It was just a hug.'_ She thought. _'He was just trying to help me.'_ She thought and kept repeating those two.

"Yeah, and you enjoyed it." Her conscious said.

_'Shut up.'_ She thought to it.

"I'm just saying you did is all."

_'Alright… maybe I did.'_

"See good to be honest with yourself."

_'Seriously, just shut up.'_

"Alright for now."

_'Thank you.'_ Olivia sighed. She changed into some lazy clothes and headed back out.

"Sorry about that," she said awkwardly.

"What? You were just changing."

"I more meant…"

"What the hug?" She just nodded. "It was a hug." He shrugged.

"It just got awkward though."

"Well, a little."

"So… sorry."

"It's... okay?" Adam said awkwardly.

"This is so hard."

"What is?"

"This… I don't know how to even say it… everything."

"Well...do you want me...to leave?"

"No, I don't."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes… I am."

"Okay, I just wanted to make you feel better."

"I just don't know."

"I did not want to confuse you."

"Well, that was bound to happen."

"What was?" He asked.

"To be confused."

"Never hugged anyone?" She just shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Well, I still am. I did not want to throw you off."

"I did like it though."

"So did I." He admitted.

"What does this mean then?"

"Well, I think it means we like each other."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do." He said.

"What do we do then?"

"We could try dating."

"I guess…"

"I mean we can start slow." He said.

"Okay, we can try that."

"Okay, we'll start then."

"How?"

"Well how about a date?"

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot."

"Okay I'll go change then we can go,"

"Works for me." He smiled and headed to what was now his room here.

Olivia sat down on the couch wondering what she agreed to.

_'A date huh?'_ she thought. _'Hopefully I didn't mess everything up.'_

"Oh come on where is your usual confidence?" Her conscious asked.

_'This is different.'_

"Why?"

_'It's a completely different type of confidence.'_

"Not really."

_'Yes, really.'_

"How so?"

_'That's just with skills and everything this is... with a boy.'_

"You say that like it's bad."

_'It's completely different. I have no idea what to do.'_

"So it's just like the first time you do anything else."

_'You really think it will be okay?'_

"Yes I really do."

_'Well… alright.'_

"Just give it a chance."

_'I am.'_

"Good." It said as his door opened.

Olivia got up and went over to him. "So, this date what is it?"

"It where people who like each other just kind of spend time together doing something fun and get to know each other."

"Okay," She said.

"You ready then?"

"Yeah, I am ready I'll just change from pajama's to jeans."

"Right."

She changed quickly and came out looking nervous. "It'll be okay, Olivia," he said, noticing that as he went over.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay I trust you."

"Good, I've done this a few times before."

"You have?"

"Yeah… I've had two other girlfriends."

"Oh! I see..." She said.

"So, yeah."

"So you don't like just me?" She asked.

"I do now."

"I'm a bit confused."

"I don't love those girls anymore. They both hurt me bad."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but still I will try not to hurt you."

"Thank you for that."

"My pleasure."

"So, where would you like to go?" He offered.

"A movie?" She asked.

"Works for me."

"Okay then." She said smiling a little.

"Any one in particular?"

"No you choose."

"How about Divergent?" He offered.

"Okay," She said as he took her hand. They headed down and out of the hotel the normal way like that. "So is hand holding normal too?"

"Yes it is. Usually the first step in being a couple."

"Okay, I got it." She said making mental notes.

"Just try to relax. The first date is always nerve-racking."

"Okay, I will try."

"Good, it makes it easier."

"Right okay." She said. He smiled as they headed out. "So what do you talk about on a date?"

"Well… anything really."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, just whatever comes to mind?"

"Exactly,"

"So, then what is this about?"

"It's… rather difficult to explain. It's set in a post-apocalyptic Chicago in which survivors divide into five factions based on their dispositions: Abnegation, for the selfless; Amity, for the peaceful; Candor, for the honest; Dauntless, for the brave; and Erudite, for the intelligent. Each year, all sixteen-year-olds take an aptitude test that describes the faction for which they are best suited. After receiving the results, they can decide whether to remain with their family's faction or transfer to a new faction."

"Sixteen-year-old Beatrice Prior is born into an Abnegation family. She doesn't feel like she belongs in Abnegation, because she doesn't see herself as naturally selfless. Her aptitude test also supports this, inconclusively indicating aptitude for three factions: Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. The tester warns her to never share this fact, as it makes her a Divergent." Adam explained having read the books.

"And being Divergent is a bad thing?"

"Divergents threaten their system so most people with the power are out to kill any of them upon discovery."

"That's odd."

"A little but I think you'll like it."

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Guess we'll see."

"We will." She said leaning just slightly against him. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her. She smiled a little it was nice.

"You like that?"

"Yeah it feels nice."

"Good then." She smiled taking this as a sign she was doing well. "See, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I suppose not she said as they arrived at the theater.

They went to the counter and got two tickets.

"Snacks?" He asked.

"Sure." The wait was short and soon they found a spot in the back row.

"Perfect," he said taking a seat.

"Why the back?"

"It has the best view."

"Hmm… I guess that's true."

"No neck strain."

"Good point."

"It's what I usually do plus les people like sitting back here."

"Alright, I like it."

"Most times it has the best sound."

"You don't need to keep defending it."

"Sorry, I'll stop." He said. They both sat down but there was a while left.

_'This is going well.'_ She thought. She noticed to a relief that she also had eyes on everyone in the theater.

"You seem happy."

"I am."

"Why are you scanning them?"

"Just... habit I guess."

"Don't feel safe?"

"Just paranoid. It's probably nothing."

"Yeah relax a little," Adam said.

"Right, I'll try."

"Good," he said. She did leaning back but the feeling did not go away. "Still feel off?" Adam asked.

She nodded. "Well, then I guess we can take a look around."

She nodded. "We should."

He nodded and they rose making it look like they had simply forgotten to get a snack. They headed down both on guard. "We are being watched." Adam muttered seeing two men watching their every step.

She nodded noticing it as well. "We need a plan."

"There's more, at least four in here with us."

"Think we should leave?"

"Maybe, see if they follow."

"If they do it's best to get them away from the civilians." Olivia nodded. Adam nodded and they continued on the way out. Those who were watching did follow.

"Good so, did you ever anger anyone who would have you watched like this?"

"Lots of people. Kind of given in this business."

"Right, sorry."

"Does this happen a lot?" He asked.

"Define a lot."

"How often?" He asked simply.

"A few times a month."

"You know what to do then?"

"Get them alone and attack."

"Then move and maybe we can even still catch the movie." She smiled nodding and they sped up.

The exited the theatre looking for somewhere to take it.

"Back alley?" Adam asked.

"Should work." She nodded.

They headed quickly out the back way and waited to be followed. It wasn't long until the tails arrived and Adam hit the first one out with a trash can.

The man fell back and down but not out. Olivia pounced and kicked him in the face.

Between the two he was out. Adam spun and back handed the next man out. "Are you guys going to even try to put up a fight?" Olivia taunted.

The third man growled and threw a punch at her. She instantly ducked it though grabbing his arm and throwing him into another one of the men. "I guess they are not." Adam said.

"Pathetic right?"

"Very."

"What can you do though?"

"Enjoy the fact that was easy and hope no one eats our popcorn?"

"I guess so." He offered her his hand. She took it with a smile. "That was fun." She said.

"Yeah, it honestly was."

"You sure you want to date me knowing this might happen a lot?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay." She said smiling again. So maybe this would not be so bad.

* * *

They just headed back and retook their seats. "Think anyone will worry about them?"

"Probably but not enough." Adam shrugged and wrapped an arm around her again.

"Not our problem now though."

"Yeah it's not." She said leaning against him.

"Then maybe we can relax now."

"I already am."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Well you being here is... nice."

"I think so, too."

"It was just odd."

"You get used to it."

"Yeah I do I am just used to being alone is all."

"Do you like this better?"

"I do, again it's just new you know?"

"Yes I do know."

"Glad you understand."

"As I said, it's natural."

"Yeah, I know that now."

"Good, I promise it gets easier."

"I think it will."

"Good let's just enjoy it for now then."

"Sure." He said.

She smiled and snuggled back into him. "I like this."

"I'm glad."

"Good."

"When's the movie supposed to start?"

"Now." Adam said looking to her as the lights went down. She smiled turning to the screen.

* * *

They both really loved the movie but I won't reveal anything. "That was an odd movie."

"A little but it was good."

"I didn't say I did not like it just odd."

"The second movie will probably be odder," Adam said, thinking of the second book and wondering how it will continue with how they changed the ending.

"Well I liked it."

"Good, I figured you would."

"It's just hard to follow."

"Yeah, I guess it was without the book in parts."

"Yeah, maybe I should read it."

"I think you should if you get the chance."

"I will if I can."

"That's all I can ask then."

"Okay."

"So… what now?" She asked.

"Well dinner or home."

"How about dinner."

"We'll find somewhere."

"Works for me."

"Chinese?"

"Sounds good."

"Let's go then." She nodded taking his hand. "You seem relaxed."

"I am a little actually."

"Good, that's great."

"Yeah, feels a little odd."

"Well, I hope it gets better."

"I didn't say it was in a bad way."

"Oh okay." He said smiling.

"Yeah, it's nice not to be stressed out all the time."

"You were?"

"For the most part, yeah."

"Why?"

"Hard not to be."

"Well, I suppose so."

"You were right though, this does help."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Thanks." He said blushing.

"No, thank you."

"Why?"

"For helping me."

"I just thought you deserved to be happy."

"Well, still, thank you."

"No problem." He said.

"Well, it isn't for me."

"Glad."

"Then I guess just leave it at that."

They stopped at the nearest Chinese restaurant. "Have you been here before?" He asked her.

"No, I move a lot."

"I figured. Well, I think you'll like it though."

"Okay?" She shrugged.

He went to the hostess there. "Welcome. Table for two?" She asked.

"Yes please."

"Right this way." She said heading to the balcony.

They followed her to a small two top table.

"Here, are your menu's and I will get you some tea."

"Thank you."

"So tea."

"Yes please."

"I find it odd that almost all Chinese restaurants serve tea."

"Well, the Chinese like their tea."

"That seems semi-racist."

"I've been to China a few times. You'd be surprised how accurate that actually is."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really."

"Well, that is odd." He said.

"A little but it's just a different culture."

"Yeah, I suppose; I have never been."

"Well, if this all works out you will get to travel with me."

"Sounds fun."

"It really is."

* * *

Dinner passed with a lot of easy conversation and then they were in the elevator up to their suite. "So… that was really nice." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I really liked it." Adam said turning red.

"So… does this mean…?"

"Well, if you enjoyed it...and you want to."

"I don't know…"

"I know you don't know much about emotions but would you want to do this again?"

"Well… yes I would."

"Then, yeah we can be if you want."

"Well… okay."

"I mean we don't have to move any further if you don't want."

"I would prefer to take it slow."

"Okay then we will." He said hugging her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we move at your pace."

"Thank you, Adam."

"My pleasure, Olivia." He said

"You really aren't like other boys."

"What do you mean?"

"You're too nice."

"I am just being me."

"Exactly."

"Is that bad?"

"No it isn't."

"So we are official?"

"I guess we are."

"Good." He said smiling.

"I don't know what to do now," she admitted, as they got to their floor.

"We just relax or go check on another mission."

"Think you're ready for one?"

"I am, got to work off all the food." He said.

Olivia smirked pulling out her file.

"Alright so you want a workout huh?"

"Yeah, any good one's there. Preferably a good one."

"Well there is a high ranking foreign political official in San Francisco whose daughter was kidnapped by rogue military."

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay then let's suit up and go." He nodded and headed to the room quickly changing.

She was changed as well. "We need a car." Adam said.

"That won't be a problem."

"It won't?" He asked.

"You really think I don't have one?"

"I don't know honestly."

"Well, I do."

"Okay then get changed and lead on."

She went and quickly changed into her own suit.

"Alright, follow me." She said.

"Do we get to take the fun way this time?" he asked.

"Of course we do." She said. She took on her grappling gun and opened the window. "Ready?" He pulled out his own smiling. They both headed right out the window.

They fell for a short time and then shot out a grapple line. "Follow me!" she shouted to him.

"Like I have a choice."

She chuckled releasing that building for a millisecond before firing at another faulting her free-fall. He followed closely watching her move gracefully through the air. He found it rather impressive that that didn't come from any kind of training but just practice and necessity. "Alright, we are headed down." Adam fired lower at a different building.

"Oh and Adam one more thing." She said when they landed.

"What?"

"I don't mind you staring at me, but try to pay attention to the swinging too." She smirked.

He blushed at that and she just laughed. "Don't want you missing the building."

"Right sorry." He said.

"So… where's the car?"

"Down in the garage."

"Lead the way then."

She did heading down to the bottom floor of the three story building. She led him to a silver colored Lamborghini the keys twirling around her finger. "Get in."

"This is yours?" He said impressed as he got in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, you can make some really good money if you're really good."

"I see that."

"Well, yes it is mine," she said climbing into the driver's seat.

"Damn." Adam said smiling.

"Fits the cover anyways."

"The cover?" He asked as she peeled out of the garage.

"Of course, everyone on either side or neutral needs a cover story."

"So, what's yours?"

"Spoiled rotten heiress. Yours?"

"I don't have one."

"Really?"

"Well, I did just start working with you."

"Didn't you have one in Firestorm?"

"Not really no."

"Hmm… odd."

"Why?"

"So it's just out in the open like that?"

"Sort of yeah."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, very much so."

"You need to get one."

"Well we have time to think now."

"Well, it's yours to choose."

"I don't know since we are together a lot it should be related to yours."

"That would make sense."

"So, ideas?"

"You could be my body guard."

"Body guard huh?"

"Yeah, if you like."

"Yeah I can do that." He said.

"Okay, that's pretty funny actually."

"Yeah I get to follow you around all day."

"Yes but that wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"Just me needing a bodyguard is kind of funny."

"Yeah it is." He admitted chuckling.

"Works perfectly though."

"Yeah, it'll be interesting."

"You do have a point though."

"I do?" Adam asked.

"That you get to follow me around all day."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't think so."

"I don't either." He said smiling.

"Good then."

"So, you play a spoiled heiress, huh?"

"Yeah, it can be fun at times."

"Sounds odd, so I have to stop guys hitting on you?"

She laughed. "Yes, as both my bodyguard and my boyfriend."

"Are we going to be public with the relationship?" He asked smiling.

"Would be a little odd."

"Alright then we keep it private until you say so." He said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I want you to be happy." He said.

"Thank you, Adam." She smiled.

"My pleasure."

"Seems a little one sided."

"What do you mean?"

"There must be something I can do for you."

"Well...I can't think of anything."

"Just doesn't seem fair."

"Why?"

"You keep going out of your way too make me happy but I haven't really done anything."

"You've been there."

"What do you mean?"

"You have been around."

"That's not enough."

"Why not?"

"I just feel there's something I can do."

"Well, unless you have an idea I don't think there is."

"I guess not." She sighed.

"Don't feel bad."

"I'll find something."

"You don't have to." Adam said.

"To me I do."

"Well, if you insist."

"I do."

"Okay." He shrugged. "How much farther is it?" He asked.

"Twenty more minutes at this speed."

"Alright." The twenty minutes passed in silence.

* * *

She pulled into in alleyway and got out activating the full body suit. Adam did the same and soon they were walking into a rather high class private home. "Just follow my lead," she whispered. He nodded as she strolled confidently towards the stairs. He just followed her up the stairs. "Mr. Harper I'm here about recovering your child." She said.

The man, clearly Mr. Harper, turned to her clearly very relieved. He was tall and thin with dark hair and blue eyes and looked as though he had not slept in days. "Oh thank goodness please can you save my daughter my wife and I are worried sick."

"Of course, I understand that. Now, is there any more information you have that will help us help you."

"Well the men are a personal military force that work for a man used to design weapons for, but when I found out that they were not the actual army suppliers like they said I quit and they took my two year daughter."

"Got it. Any guesses on where they might be holding her?"

"He has an underground base beneath his main building."

"That's our spot then. Where is the building?"

"Downtown, he said I had a week to consider things."

"How long ago was that?"

"Four days ago"

"Alright, don't worry we will get your daughter back safe."

"You can!?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes we can. You went to the right people."

"Thank you! I swear whatever you want is yours once you bring her back to me." He said gratefully.

"Well, get right on that then."

He nodded eagerly as they left.

They went right back to the car. "So, we can do this?"

"Of course we can."

"Well we need to be careful."

"Always are. You know, it's missions like these that it's hard to ask for anything for."

"What do you mean?"

"Asking for money to return someone's child… especially after…"

"Right, I get it." He said.

"You couldn't possibly know the whole thing."

"Then tell me."

* * *

**A/N: We hope you liked it and see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cost of Being Neutral

**A/N: We hope you all like this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"See this is a bit awkward." She sighed.

"Of course you know that being neutral I pretty much take any job from either side right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, because of that, I was the one who kidnapped her."

"You were?" Olivia gulped and nodded. "Why would you?"

"He offered enough money and I didn't know the family."

"Right okay, so I should probably actually physically get the girl then?"

"Might be best."

"Okay, well that's good to know."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Just made things awkward."

"It's okay."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting things be okay."

"Why would I not?'

"It isn't really."

"You had no way of knowing." Adam said.

"I knew I was kidnapping a two year old girl who was obviously SOMEONE'S daughter."

"As you said that's being neutral."

"True."

"So don't worry."

"Still makes it awkward."

"Could be worse."

"Also true."

"So let's not worry about it."

"Okay," she agreed driving to the building.

"When we have her just keep your gear in Face Mask mode."

"I will."

"Okay, we'll be fine."

She nodded pulling in. "So then let's get this over with."

"Let's."

"So roof or ground entry?"

"Roof."

"Okay so we need to be careful."

"Definitely."

"Then we go in quiet."

"Yeah, ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Let's then." She said taking out her grappling gun. Adam nodded following her up as they landed quietly on the roof. "So you're just going in?"

"And taking out guards as we go remember keep the face mask up."

"Of course."

Adam nodded sliding his own on as he picked the lock. He got it open pretty quickly. Soon they were in and headed down a hall. "Where is she?" He whispered.

"Five floors down."

He nodded and headed down. They encountered a major problem in the form of a laser grid. "Plan?" he whispered.

"Shut it down." She said.

"Know where?"

"About five doors down. I'll get it. Don't move an inch," she said, and headed off.

Adam waited in the meantime and had to take out three guards before the grid went down. "Good job, let's go," she said, returning. He nodded dragging the men into a dark corner as they continued. "They'll be a lot of those," she breathed.

"Of course." He sighed.

"Not too hard though."

"I hope so."

"Nothing we can't handle."

"Good then, because they know someone is here now."

"Of course they do."

"We'll be careful."

"Still four more floors."

"Not too bad."

"Exactly."

"Nearly there."

"Would have been much harder on both ends the other way."

"Oh yeah."

"Just keep moving."

"All the laser grids down?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"Good so just a hall full of guards."

"Exactly."

"So let's get this out of the way."

"Of course."

"You want to take the right or the left?" he asked.

"Right."

"Okay, I bet I'll knock out more than you."

Olivia chuckled slightly but declared, "You're on."

"Fine race to the right floor keep count of how many you take out and call if either of us needs help."

"Of course."

"Go!" Adam said.

They both headed off. Adam snuck through going for stealth at took out as many as he could along the way.

Olivia headed left with a more direct approach but easily over taking them. "Easy," She muttered.

* * *

Soon they both met at the right floor. "32." Adam said proudly.

"36." She smirked.

"Dang!"

"It was close."

"Yeah, I suppose. She's in the office at the end of the hall."

"So now for the hard part."

"Right."

"We need to act fast. There are more than 71 guards."

"Isn't there always?"

"If it's a mission worth going on."

"Good to know."

"Just follow me."

"Lead the way," Adam said.

She led him down the hall on high alert. "Trip wire." She said.

"Where exactly?"

"A few inches ahead."

"What does it trigger?"

"An alarm I think."

"For more guards?"

"Probably."

"We might be able to handle them but should still try not to trip it."

"Here I have an idea let me get ahead of you." Adam said.

She nodded stepping back.

He stepped up and sprayed something on the wire and she was shocked when it froze and then he broke it easily and no trap or alarm went off.

She headed in making a note to ask when they were out. "Hello." She said to the small girl with her voice disguised.

She looked up at them her dark brown pig tails in a mess with a scared look on her face. "Who are you?" She asked fearfully.

"That's unimportant. We're here to save you."

She backed away a little so Adam stepped up smiling. "Your Daddy hired us; we are going to take you home." He said gently. She hesitated for a second and got to her feet but her lower lip was trembling slightly. "It'll be okay I promise." Adam said kneeling down to face her at eye level.

She looked at him for a long while and said as barely a whisper, "Daddy sent you?"

"Yes he did." Adam said. "We won't hurt you. I promise," he added to the frightened toddler.

"Okay." She said in the same whisper coming over to him so he could lift her gently.

"Good, now hold on tight," he told her, once he had her securely in one.

She nodded clinging to him. "Now to get out."

"We'll be okay." He whispered. The girl nodded slowly leaning into him.

With that they set off quickly. Olivia focused on knocking out the guards since Adam had the girl. "We need to keep heading down there is only four floors left." Adam said.

She nodded staring down the way.

Adam followed keep the little girl close.

He was determined to not let her get hurt.

He spun as he ran so the bullets coming from the right were hitting his back and the bullet proof armor. Olivia returned fire at them with her own gun. Down they fell as they continued to sprint out. It didn't take long until they were out the door.

* * *

They sprinted again to the car setting the girl in the back before peeling out of their spot and away. "What's your name?" Adam asked the girl.

"Sophia." She said.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." She said still shaking a little.

"It's okay. You'll be home soon."

"You promise?" She asked.

"Yes I do."

"Okay, thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome, Sophia." She nodded happily. "I know it's hard but what did the mean men do to you?"

"They didn't feed me, and they hit me if I cried." She said.

Adam noticed the muscles in Olivia's arms tense up at that. "I'm so sorry they did that." He said.

"It okay."

"No, it's not, but it will be soon as we get you home."

"I know."

"Then you and your family should probably move."

"I tell them."

"I'll walk you in." Adam offered.

"Okay."

Not too long after they were pulling into the family home and Adam helped her pout taking her hand and walking the girl in.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Sophie called out once inside though her voice was weak having not eaten anything in four days.

"Sophia!" They said running over and hugging her.

She said nothing leaning against them and sobbing. "Thank you so much." Her mother said.

"It's our pleasure, Ma'am."

"Go get your pay." Her father said picking up his daughter and heading over to a silver brief case.

Olivia went over and took it though it still felt wrong. "You need to move." Adam said.

"As soon as possible since they'll likely come back," he added.

"Right okay."

"Know anywhere you can go?"

"Yes we have several properties."

"Okay, and get Sophia some food, like, right now."

"When did she last eat?" He asked.

"Before she was captured."

"Oh dear, that won't do." He said. Sophia shook her headed looking up at her father. "Well come on we'll get you something." He said.

"Okay." She nodded.

"I would recommend eating on the move." Adam said.

"Agreed." The father nodded.

"Pack and leave as soon as you can."

They nodded and set to work.

Adam nodded as they headed out.

"They'll be okay as long as they hurry."

"They will. Should we stay to watch them till then?" Olivia asked.

"Probably, in case they come back before the family's gone."

"Okay, then we'll stick around."

"Good."

"You're worried." He said.

"A little."

"Why?"

"I delivered her to that stuff."

"Oh, right well, she does not know that."

"I know but still."

"You think that taking all the money is wrong?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"So, we could return some of it, say about half?" He offered.

"I guess that's fair."

"They need a bit anyway." He opened the briefcase they were given. "Twenty Million so they get 10."

"That's still a lot."

"You want to give them back more?" She just nodded. "Okay, how about 15?"

"That works."

"So they get 15 we get 5."

"Sounds fair enough."

Adam nodded and stowed the money in one of the family's bags. "They won't know until they're already gone."

"That's good."

"That way you don't have to explain why,"

"Exactly." She said.

"Now just keep watch."

"Already on it." Adam said.

"Of course."

"I try to be on guard."

"That's good."

"Thanks." He said.

"Always good, especially when you get into this kind of work no matter which side or no side."

"Yeah, I have learned that." He said.

"Hard not to."

"Impossible."

"Exactly."

"We made a great team though."

"I certainly think so."

"So then, we should keep this up."

"Definitely."

"Good, I'm glad I did well."

"You did."

"For a rookie at this."

"I don't think you could really call it a rookie."

"With being your partner."

"Yeah that part."

"So Rookie in that sense."

"Not really the right word."

"Okay so what is the word?"

"There isn't really one needed."

"New?"

"That works."

"We did great though."

"Very, it was also the first time I had a partner."

"Did you like it?"

"Well, yes I did."

"So did I, it was kind of fun."

"Well, they'll be plenty more."

"I look forward to it."

"So do I."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

They set off patrolling until at least the family left. "How long do you think they'll take?"

"Not, too long they seem plenty fast."

"Hopefully fast enough."

"They seem to be about done."

"Good."

"They'll be safe soon."

"That's good."

"Then we can get out of here."

"Of course."

"Are you as tired as I am?" He asked.

"Depends on how tired you are."

"Pretty tired."

"Well, yeah."

"Like 9.5 out of10."

"Not that tired."

"Really?"

"Not that bad."

"Really?"

"No, I've had worse."

"So have I but a lot happens."

"What do you mean?"

"I was exhausted when I first met you."

"Really?"

"Yeah my life was...complicated remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"So as such I had not slept much."

"Right."

"Yeah sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I don't mean to be rude."

"You weren't… at least I don't think so."

"Maybe it's just me." He said blinking rapidly.

"I don't know much about that stuff though."

"Being tired?"

"No being rude."

"Right, I forgot."

"Just don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"Just worry about this," she said, motioning around.

"Right, I'll take the left side."

"Alright, I'll take right then."

"Meet in the middle and trade."

"Yeah."

"Deal." They both headed out their directions.

* * *

The loop was done quickly. On the way around Olivia saw something move in the bushes. She drew her gun pointing it at the bush. "Step out now." She ordered. About ten men from the company came out. "Knew it." She said.

She fired her gun at the first of the men. Adam heard the sound and sprinted towards it. He quickly drew an arrow aiming at another of the men.

It flew and hit the man in the dead center of his choice. "How about you men leave before we kill the rest of you?"

They backed away. "Scram!" Olivia told them. They ran and fast. "Well, that was almost too easy."

"Yeah it was."

"Little suspiciously."

"Well, we did take out a fair few back at their base."

"True."

"Maybe they'll stay afraid this time."

"Maybe."

"I'll go make sure they are okay."

"Okay, I'll stay on guard." Adam nodded running inside.

* * *

He was glad to see the progress they were already making. "We're nearly finished now Sophia is showered and cleaned."

"Good, because some men had already returned but we took care of them."

"They did?" He asked.

"Yeah, they were bound to notice which is why you guys are moving and we haven't left yet."

"We'll be going now." He said.

"Good."

They headed out and Adam helped them pack everything they needed into the car. "Thank you," the father said one last time.

"It was our pleasure."

In no time the family was headed off.

"Well that was interesting."

"Very, ready to head back?"

"Yeah, you drive." Adam said.

* * *

They headed to the car and she drove off. "You know that was interesting." She said taking off her helmet at last.

"I'd imagine so."

"I have never given back money."

"Well, there has to be a first time for everything right?"

"Yeah, I guess it's just weird."

"You didn't have a problem pushing for more though."

"No I didn't." She sighed.

"That was good."

"Yeah, I guess in the long run."

"That's it then. Besides, 5 million dollars is still a lot of money."

"I never said it wasn't."

"I know."

"You feel weird after your first job?" She asked.

"Well, yeah."

"In a good way?" She asked.

"Yeah, in a good way."

"Good, that means you just might be cut out for this," she said.

"That is good to know."

"Yeah, I'm glad."

"You really think so."

"Yeah, you're a great partner...and boyfriend."

"Thank you."

"You're a great partner and girlfriend." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly.

"My pleasure."

"That's good then."

"Yeah, we work." He said.

"Great to know."

"Yeah, it is." She said as they pulled into the garage she stored the car in.

"That was certainly a success though."

"Yeah I would say so." Adam said walking over and opening her door for her.

"Thank you though unnecessary," she said, getting out.

"It was polite." He said offering her his hand.

"Well, again, thank you," she said, and took his hand. Adam smiled and pulled her a bit closer. "You're pretty good at that."

"At what?" He asked keeping her close.

"Being polite."

"Well, I try." He said looking down to her.

"I think you succeed."

"Yeah?" He asked as she leaned into him.

"Yeah."

"You know there is something that I have never tried that I want to do." She said.

"Which is?"

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Adam returned the kiss right away but didn't try to push it any further. She pulled back after a short time blushing. "Sorry, if it was not right I am new to this."

"No, it was nice," he said, blushing as well.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really."

"Good." She said.

"Did you?"

"I loved it." She said.

"That's a great sign then."

"Yeah, we'll have to do that more if there is no limit I mean."

"No limit."

She smiled wide at that. "Good to know."

"Come on, let's go." Adam said smiling and picking her up much to her surprise.

"This normal?"

"Sometimes, yes, but in your case any time you want." Adam said.

"Really?"

"Really." Adam said still holding her bridal style.

"Thank you."

"So, do you want to stay here or walk back?" He asked.

"Walk back."

"Okay." He said setting her down.

"Besides, we have to take the fun way since we're suited up."

"Right good point." Adam said.

"Can't just walk through the lobby this way." She laughed.

"Yeah I guess not." He said smiling.

"Ready then?"

"Yeah, let's go."

She smiled and took out her grappling gun.

He smiled and followed her.

* * *

Soon they both got to the penthouse. "Now you rest." She said worriedly turning to him.

"Okay." He yawned.

"Good." She said smiling.

"You should too though."

"I will I promise." She said.

"Okay, good night then."

"Goodnight." She said kissing him briefly again. He smiled slightly and headed to the room. She smiled and headed to hers feeling happy.


End file.
